I want more then nightmares
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de CatherineWinner. résumé : Jack vient le voir pour chasser ses cauchemars mais bobby en a marre !


**Auteur : **CatherineWinner

**Titre :** I want more then nightmares

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bobby Mercer n'était pas contrarié de dormir avec son petit frère.

En fait il aimait ça. Grandir avec le fait qu'il était le seul qui pouvait chasser de l'esprit de son frère son horrible passé.

Quatre nuits par semaine, il était réveillé par Jack qui grimpait dans son lit. Retirant les couvertures chaudes et se blottissant contre son corps.

Chaque nuit, Bobby ferait la même chose, il mettrait ses bras autour de la taille de Jack et le traînerait fermement contre lui. Il respirerait dans son cou, ensuite il murmurerait une douce promesse de protection. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que le corps de Jack se détente contre lui et seulement alors il se permettrait de retourner dans ses propres rêves.

Le commencement de la fin fut quand Bobby le tint plus fermement un matin. Jack s'était assis et commençait à sortir du lit, Bobby avait resserré son emprise autour de lui.

"J'en ai marre de ça," Dit-il rapidement. Crachant chaque mot avec irritation et colère.

Jackie tressaillit dans ses bras et se détourna. "Quoi ? Marre de Quoi ?" Il ravala "De moi ?"

"Non ! Jackie, arrête, je..." Dit Bobby avec précipitation.

"Marre que j'ai besoin de toi ?" Répéta Jack furieux. La plus blessante expression qu'il n'ait jamais vue sur le visage de son petit frère.

"Jackie..."

Jack arracha ses bras de lui et sauta au sol, "Dit le Bobby, tu as commencé. Aie des putains de couilles pour finir !"

"Je ne voulais pas dire que j'en ai marre de toi." Lança Bobby en s'accoudant.

"Alors de quoi en as tu assez ?" Grogna Jack.

"Je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans que tu ne le prenne mal." Bobby balança ses pieds hors du lit, regardant Jack.

"Juste dit le."

"J'en ai marre que tu viennes dormir avec moi juste parceque tu a eu des cauchemars."

Tout le corps de Jack se figea. Bobby eut l'impression de l'avoir frappé, il remarqua la façon dont les yeux de son frère se baissèrent, brillant de peine puis devenant vide. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à le blesser d'avantage.

Sans un mot, il marcha loin du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il glissa ses bras autour de son corps et serra le jeune homme à nouveaux. Bobby souffla bruyamment, laissant son souffle chaud caresser le cou de Jack.

"Laisse moi partir," La voix de Jack était vide et sans émotion comme quand il était arrivé la première fois. Ce qui fit tressaillir Bobby.

"Pas jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes." Murmura Bobby.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à comprendre. Tu en as assez dit." Lança Jack.

Bobby le retourna dans ses bras, gardant une forte emprise sur les hanches de Jack. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se firent face essayant de parler à nouveau. Les yeux de Jack retombèrent immédiatement sur le sol, fixant ses chaussures.

"Tu sais que j'aime être avec toi. Tu sais que j'aime t'apporter du réconfort… Cependant je peux." Murmura Bobby dans le cou de son frère. Laissant sa bouche caresser la peau fine et pâle de ses mots. "Mais ça fait mal, parfois ..."

Jack leva ses yeux, une confusion apparente chassant la peur et la peine. "Quoi?"

"C'est blessant que tu viennes seulement quand tu vas mal. Quand tu as besoin de moi." Bobby leva ses mains sur le visage de Jack. "Je détestes quand parfois, je suis heureux car tu as des cauchemars. L'autre nuit, j'ai sourit quand j'ai entendu que tu gémissais et pleurait dans ton lit, parceque je savais qu'il faudrait peu de temps avant que tu me rejoigne."

Les yeux de Jack s'élargirent de surprises. Une seconde plus tard, un froncement de sourcils couvrit son visage.

"Maman est au courant," Bobby reposa son front contre celui de Jack. "Tu le sais, tu sais ça. Elle est au courant de tout, alors quel est le problème ? Pourquoi ne peux tu pas juste…"

"Je suis désolé" Dit-il avec une telle force que Bobby le crut tout de suite. "J'ai toujours pensé..." il aspira dans un souffle, "Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas… sauf si seulement j'avais eu un cauchemar."

"Jackie..." Soupira Bobby.

"Tu m'avais dit," Jack baissa ses yeux à nouveau, "Tu m'avais dit que la nuit je pouvais toujours venir quand j'étais effrayé..."

"Je sais, c'est ce que je voulais dire... Mais je parlais d'autres choses aussi." Le frère aîné murmura.

Jack soupira, embarrassé, pensant encore aux dernières paroles de Bobby.

"Alors, je suppose que je dois m'excuser… J'ai exagéré.", Jack marmonna.

Bobby sourit, "Je m'excuse de l'avoir dit comme ça."

Jack hocha sa tête silencieusement acceptant les excuses.

"Nous sommes d'accord ?" Demanda Bobby curieux.

Jack acquiesça, "Ouais."

Bobby laissa descendre ses mains sur son petit frère, "Penses-tu que tu auras encore d'autres cauchemars ?"

Jack secoua sa tête, ses cheveux s'affalant dans chaque direction. Il se retourna vers la porte, retournant dans sa propre chambre, dans son propre lit froid.

"Alors, tu veux rester ?"

Jack regarda timidement entre son frère et le lit, après un long moment, il se pencha et plaça un léger baiser sur la bouche de son frère. Il sourit contre les lèvres de son frère et Bobby l'enveloppa de ses bras et le tint fermement contre son corps.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Jack, pantelant et épanoui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
